crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Crox Interactive
Crox Interactive is the fourth and last standard of the hidden Crystal Island, and is the forty-fourth level overall in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. It can only be accessed for those that have collected all 8 Jigsaw Pieces. There are no Gobbos or coloured crystals in this level. The only objective is to reach the end of the stage and move to the next level. This is also the second to last level of the entire game, the last being the final level and the final Guardian level. Walkthrough Turn right at the start and do a long jump to the falling platform, and another to the block ahead. Walk to the forward edge and, after the Devil Dantini fires, jump to the first platform. Stay on that platform as another shot passes overhead, then jump up to and kill the Devil Dantini. Go up to the next block and stand in the middle, facing left, as it moves. Once you're in line with the platform at the end, jump to it before your block shrinks away. Jump up the crumbling platforms to the last block, and cross the plummeting platform to reach the entrance to the tower. Inside, cross the crumbling blocks as the Devil Dantinis fire. On the red carpet at the end, the Devil Dantinis can still get you while you're at the sides, so grab the crystals quick and move back to the middle. Go up the stairs and quickly hop across the row of crumbling blocks once the first Mace swings by. Jump to the end over the crumbling platform. Inside, push the Red Blob to either side, then pump him up to blow open the door there, then head inside. If you chose the left door: To cross the trio of flipping blocks. jump to one, then jump off right as Pete triggers the flip. As you land on the next block, jump in place to right yourself on the top surface, then jump to the next in the same way. Cross three rows like this to reach the next door. If you chose the right door: Cross along the side of the wide path. Over the bridge, wait for the Meg there to cross and then go back, then you have a few turns to make it across yourself. Pick up the crystals. For the last stretch, cross the narrow portion of the path once the fire goes out after Meg comes back your way, and jump at the end to get out of the way, just to be safe. Head through the door at the end. Both of the previous paths then lead to the same place. Inside, jump to the first moving block. The next block shrinks away after you land in it, so jump to the other moving block on the opposite side. Watch for the Devil Dantini's shots, and jump over to him to take him out. Cross another row in the same way. At the end, the blocks shrink away again, except for the one with the Beany Gong, so head straight to that one from the last moving block and ring it to end the level. Items * 35x White Crystals * 1x Heart Hazards Soundtrack Video Gallery Trivia * This is the last non-Guardian level of the game. * The level's title is a pun on the game's publisher Fox Interactive. Category:Levels Category:Levels on Crystal Island Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Secret Levels Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Castle Levels